Chemistry
by Sporadic Piranha
Summary: Morgana always picks the worst times...


_Chemistry_

_Morgana always picks the worst times…_

* * *

Merlin peered at the burette as he secured it in its stand. It was a little dirty. He would have to rinse it out with a base before he continued.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Merlin," Morgana said from her perch on the lab table.

Merlin did not look up. "What are you talking about? I'm doing everything."

Morgana smiled at him. "Yes, it's very helpful."

With a small sigh, Merlin opened one of the drawers under the lab table and pulled out a beaker. "If you hadn't been so determined to go shopping, this titration would have been done already."

"But it was a sale!" Morgana pouted.

Shaking his head, Merlin loosened the block on the burette and placed the beaker beneath it. He would need a graduated cylinder, or at least another beaker. "Morgana, would you get the cylinders from over there please?"

Still pouting, Morgana pushed herself off the table and strolled over to the cupboards. Merlin resisted the desire to watch her walk away and instead focused on rinsing the burette.

Morgana announced her return by clinking the glass cylinder down on the table. She watched as Merlin carefully measured out the base and filled another beaker with acid and an indicator. The steps he took were Greek to her, but at least her homework was getting done.

Merlin undid the stopper again, allowing a tiny stream of base to trickle from the burette. "Now we just wait for the solution to turn pink," he stated.

"Oh, thank you so much, Merlin!" Morgana said genuinely, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Merlin sighed. "I'm such a sucker for you," he replied.

Morgana's eyes lit up. "Oh no," she argued, overemphasizing her words. "You've really been _such _a big help. In fact," she continued, and she delicately ran her finger along his shoulders, "let me show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

"I take cash," Merlin informed her with a grin.

His smile fell when he saw Morgana's face. She was smiling, certainly, but not with humor. It was cunning, crafty, and sultry. "Oh nonsense, Merlin," she purred, and now she stood in front of him, hands on his chest and tracing his recently acquired muscles. "My strong, geeky, _sexy_ boyfriend deserves something a bit more than that, don't you think?"

Merlin swallowed nervously. It would be just like Morgana to pull something like this _here_, in school, with Uther himself prowling the halls. "If you're doing what I think you're doing—."

"Sh," Morgana breathed, and she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "You just relax. Let me work my magic."

Merlin found himself unable to protest. He watched Morgana slowly lower herself to the floor, her hand running down his body and stopping at his waist. Her fingers carefully unbuttoned and unzipped him, dragging his boxers down in order to pull out his most precious gift.

He jumped out of his daze when her hand touched him. "Morgana, this is a bad idea," he insisted.

Morgana smiled up at him, his cock in her hand. He was already hardening, and he blushed shamefully. "Your body doesn't think so," she teased. "You're so eager, Merlin! Has it really been that long?"

When Merlin could find no answer, Morgana lowered her eyes and licked up his length agonizingly slowly. His reaction was immediate. He grabbed the edge of the lab table to keep upright, and his breathing hitched.

For the first few moments, Merlin worried frantically about getting caught. He kept watching the door, thanking the Lord for the lab table's construction, blocking any sight of Morgana. She was happily nestled into the space meant for lab stools, encased by three walls and Merlin.

Of course, Morgana always had a way of making him forget things. Soon enough he closed his eyes, focusing intently on every swirl of her tongue, every scrape of her teeth, every sucking noise she managed to make sound beautiful. It was entirely too much. He was lost in the feel of her mouth, unable to even think of anything else. Small noises kept sounding in his throat, growing progressively louder. It was too hot in the lab now. His orgasm was close, so close…

The door suddenly opened, and Merlin nearly leapt out of his skin. "And here are our lab facilities, best in the country…" Merlin could have died right then and there. It was Uther.

The head of Pendragon Institute was leading a trio of suited persons through the school, and lo and behold they had stopped in the labs.

"Ah!" Uther said happily upon seeing Merlin. Merlin stiffened. Morgana, for some reason, kept working her lips around him. "Here's Merlin, one of our star math students."

Uther made to come around the table, his hand raised as if to clap Merlin on the back. "No!" Merlin cried, and the headmaster froze. "Er," he said with a swallow, "don't come over here. I spilled some…" he paused as Morgana hit a particularly sweet spot, "acid," he managed.

Uther pursed his lips and rejoined his guests on the side opposite Merlin. "Well," he said, trying to brush it off, "make sure you clean that up."

Merlin nodded. "Of course, sir."

It looked as if Uther was going to leave, and Merlin got beyond hopeful, but one of the guests spoke up. "What are you doing here, Merlin?" she inquired. "Please explain to us."

Merlin bit his lip. He knew he was bright red in the face. He always turned red when he got hot. "It's an acid-base titration," he said. His voice sounded so strangled.

"Fascinating," she said, leaning closer to look.

At that moment, Merlin could not hold off his orgasm any longer. He let his head hang as mind numbing pleasure overcame him. All his bones turned to water as he came, desperately holding in his cries of ecstasy. Oh, he was screwed now. He was coming in the mouth of Uther's adopted daughter, _in front of Uther._

Suddenly, Merlin was aware he had been addressed. "I'm sorry, what?" he said hastily.

Uther narrowed his eyes. "I said you're not very focused."

"Ah," Merlin replied. "Yes. That. Well, um, I… spilled HCL on my trousers," he lied, thrilled at his brilliance. "And it burns. A lot. And then you all walked in here."

"Oh dear!" cried another guest. "Are you all right, boy?"

"Fine," Merlin snapped.

Uther was suddenly in a hurry to usher his guests out of the room. "Well, thank you for taking the time to chat, Merlin," he commented, and then they were gone.

Merlin gave a huge sigh of relief. "You bitch," he laughed weakly.

Morgana stood up, wiping the rims of her lips with her finger. "Hm," she said thoughtfully as she sucked on her finger, "looks like I'm left unsatisfied." Her eyes went dark with mischief. "Better get it up again, Merlin. A good servant never leaves his lady un-pleasured."

"I'm your boyfriend!" Merlin exclaimed.

"No," Morgana stated, folding her arms. "You're my servant."

Merlin rolled his eyes. If she wanted to role play, that was fine with him. "And what does my lady want to do?" he inquired with a slight bow.

"I want to have sex," she said. "On this lab table."

"Certainly the lady would prefer a more comfortable surface?" Merlin offered.

Morgana smirked. "Perhaps. But you must carry me."

Merlin scooped her up bridal style. "As you wish, my lady."

***So... was it good? Let me know! I might continue making these humorous Mergana oneshots, so feedback is appreciated.***


End file.
